Little Wonders
by Petchricor
Summary: Drabbles, one-shots, feels and laughter all in one little collection of stories *title based from the song "Little Wonders". Ratings and genres will very*
1. Snowball Fight

**This is basically just gonna be a bunch of fun little stories that probably wont even be a thousand words. The title is based off of a song (as said in summary) and you should totally listen to it :3 If you have anything you wanna see happen with any of the characters just tell me and I'll see what I can do (the fluffier, the better) enjoy!  
**

**Rating: K+  
Characters: Sim. Troopers, wash and carolina  
Genres: humor, family and friendship**

* * *

Wash woke up to Caboose shouting and Tucker's voice joining the mix. He groaned and rubbed his face irritably, he jumped in surprise as his door burst open and Caboose yanked his covers off. Wash sat up to see both grinning at him, wearing jackets and hats and scarves.

"Get up, Agent Washingtub! It snowed!" Caboose said, clapping his hands in excitement. "I'm gonna beat Tucker in a snowball fight!" Caboose stuck his tongue out at Tucker, who did the same thing back, both making funny noises. Wash watched the two. "You should join us Agent Washingtub! It'll be fun! Come on, Tucker!" Caboose ran out with Tucker right behind him.

Wash watched them all go, his brain still processing all Caboose had said as he slowly woke up. Snow, fighting, they stuck their tongue out at each other...wait, snow? Wash blinked and sat so his legs hung off the side of the bed. He pulled on his combat boots and his leather jacket, slipping his dogtags over his neck before he walked out of his room and headed for the exit to the outside. He stopped at the sight of the fluffy whiteness all over the canyon. He could hear the Reds and Blues yelling at each other and some laughter.

Grabbing a hat and slipping it over his head he headed towards all the shouting. He stopped a few feet off and smiled as the Reds and Blues threw snowballs at each other from their snow forts, yelling insults and cracking random jokes that had both teams bursting into laughter. Wash smiled and watched them a long moment, glancing over as Freckles walked over to stand behind him. He glanced back over at the team and smirked evilly.

"Freckles," he said, getting the Mantis to look down at him as he glanced back with a grin. "Shake." There was a loud _BOOM _that filled the entire canyon and the teams cried out as snow from the canyon wall fell on top of them. Wash couldn't help himself as he burst into a loud, amused laughter. Everyone crawled out of the snow and turned to Wash with glares of anger.

"GET HIM!" Wash stopped laughing and looked as they all ran at him with snowballs. His eyes widened and gulped.

"Time to go," he said as he bolted, snowballs being thrown at him.

MEANWHILE AT BLUE BASE

"I wonder where they are," Carolina said, sitting on a rock with Church sitting on her shoulder. "I doubted they'd be out in this weather honestly. What do you think-"

"MUTINY! I CALL MUTIN-OW!" Both turned as Wash ran away from a laughing group of Reds and Blues throwing snowballs at him. "OW! DID YOU PUT ROCKS IN-OW!-IN THEM?!"

"I KNOW I DID!" Grif shouted, everyone laughing. Wash continued to scream as he ran away from them. Carolina and Church glanced at each other in confusion then shrugged.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET F-OOF!" Tucker fell to the ground as a snowball hit him directly to the face. Everyone turned to Carolina bouncing a snowball up and down. They all stopped running and stared in surprise and with a bit of fear as well. And that's how the canyon was filled with screams as Carolina and Wash chased the Sim. Troopers with snowballs, Church laughing his ass off the whole time.

* * *

**And that's the first one! :) more to come as I get ideas! Again, if you have any please let me know and I'll see what I can do (no lemons!)**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	2. Nightmares and S'mores

**This starts out depressing but then gets fluffy. Enjoy**

**Rating:  
****Characters: Blood Gulch Crew  
Setting: Season 11**

* * *

Tucker grabbed Caboose and the two backed up and Wash screamed loudly in his sleep, his body twitching horribly on the floor as his face twisted in pain and fear. Caboose shook in Tucker's grasp as they both watched as Wash threw his head back and forth as he had a fit. Tucker didn't like seeing Wash like this, it was terribly and he knew he couldn't get close to him because if he did Wash would punch his lights out.

"What's going-" Grif became silent as he and the others from Red base walked up the ramp to see Wash. "...on." Everyone watched in stunned silence as Wash tossed his head back and forth, gripping his hair tightly in his fists. Grif turned to Simmons. "What do we do...?" Simmons looked back at Grif, but before he could answer Wash cried out.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he screamed, everyone turning to look at him. "ALLISON!" Everyone stared at him as he screamed the name they all knew belonged to Tex. He continued to scream and toss his head back and forth. Tucker let Caboose go and stormed over to Wash, everyone watching him in confusion as he knelt beside him. He grabbed Wash by the shoulders, ignoring the firm punch he got to the face in return, and shook.

"WASHINGTON! WAKE UP!" he screamed. In an instant the entire canyon went quiet and Wash stared at Tucker, shaking and panting in his cold sweat. Everyone stared at Wash, wondering what would happen next. "Wash...?" Tucker tensed up in surprise as Wash clung to Tucker, shaking violently as Tucker awkwardly hugged him back. "Hey man, it's ok. It was only a dream."

"Tucker is right," Caboose said as he walked over to them. "It was only a dream. You're here with us, Wash." Caboose hugged Wash too as the older man looked over at the younger, an arm wrapping around him as Caboose hugged him tight. "We wont let any bad guys getchya."

"I'm with Caboose," Doc said, walking over with Donut right behind. "Sure, you were an ass to me last time we met, but you're pretty cool now. Hell, I might even shoot someone for you if I had to." Doc knelt down and put a hand on Wash's shoulder. "We're here for you, Wash."

"Yeah! Doc's right, you're part of the team now! The Blood Gulch Gang!" Donut said, everyone snickering a bit. Donut hugged Wash too.

"Yeah, he is pretty badass," Grif commented, Simmons nodding in agreement beside him. They both sat on the bunk by Wash. "We've got your back buddy, no worries there."

"Even if you are a blue," Sarge told him, standing over everyone as he walked over. Wash looked around at them all, tears in his eyes as he did so. He looked over as Sarge knelt down. "We've got your six soldier." Sarge gave a firm nod, raising his shotgun. "All the way." Wash gave a soft smile.

"Thanks guys," he said. "I'm sorry I woke you all." Doc gave him a firm pat to the shoulder.

"No worries," Doc told him with a smile. "Besides, we can always go back." There was a silence as it started to pour. Doc winced as Sarge wacked him aside the head. "Yeah, sorry. I jinxed it." Everyone laughed.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Everyone sat around the fire Wash had made. They could see the rain outside through the windows of the ship and the only light was a few emergency light and the fire, which was neatly contained in the fireplace Simmons and Tucker had made. Donut, Doc and Caboose all lay on the ground together talking about things, all smiling and laughing together while Tucker talked with Sarge and Simmons about something, Grif watching them boredly. They all became quiet and turned as Wash entered the room, a bag in hand.

"I found this on the ship a few days ago, was saving it for a rainy day. And it seems that it fits," Wash said, tossing the bag on the ground. Everyone's jaw dropped at the marshmallows, gramcrackers, and chocolate bars. "S'mores?" Everyone looked up at Wash with jaws slacked in shock. He eyed them all and shrugged. "Or I could just-"

"NO!" they all screamed, getting Wash to chuckle.

"I will totally have that!" Grif said excitedly. Wash laughed a little and tossed him and everyone else one marshmallow and a stick and they all sat roasting them around the fire in a comfortable silence. Wash had to help Caboose make his s'more and Tucker couldn't help but smile as he explain it in great detail on how to do it, Caboose watching in awe as he did so. He grinned as he bit into it and everyone chuckled as Grif made the happiest sound in the universe. "Oh, god yes! Heavenly! Thanks, Wash!" Wash looked over. "And 3, 2, 1!"

"Thank you, Agent Washington!" everyone chorused and Wash laughed a little with a grin.

"You're welcome guys." A few minutes later everyone lay asleep with the fire just embers now. Donut and Doc were back to back under their covers while Simmons was laying halfway over Grif, both comfortably snoring as they slept. Tucker lay sprawled out with Caboose, both covered half with each others blanket and half with their own as Tucker lay resting his leg on Caboose stomach and Caboose hugged Tucker's arm in his sleep. Sarge slept by himself curled up happily in his corner.

Wash sat looking at them all fondly. They were his family, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Wash yawned and sighed, not sure if he should sleep or not, what if he woke everyone up again? Wash jumped as Caboose latched onto him, snuggling against him with a smile, draping his blanket over himself and half of Wash. Wash stared as Tucker leaned against his other side, using his blanket to cover him and Wash's other side. Tucker put a pillow behind Wash head and leaned him back against it. Wash laughed quietly and wrapped his arms around them.

"Night, guys," he whispered.

"Night, Wash," they murmured back to him together. Wash closed his eyes, and slept.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Thanks to SupeyNinjaZora19 for the S'mores idea  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


	3. Dead and Rekindled

**This one starts out depressing and was inspired by _Anthem of the Angels_ by Breaking Benjamin. Enjoy**

* * *

"Wash!" Tucker shouted with a smile as he ran over to his leader. Felix had lead him back from camp along with Sarge and Donut, who were talking to Grif and Simmons, and Tucker's smile faded at the very sad look Felix sent towards him and Caboose that said he was sorry. Tucker slowed to a stop and put his arm out to stop Caboose as well, the younger soldier looking confused, as Wash raised his head slowly to look at them. His eyes were like glass and his pupil and iris were completely grey, staring blankly at Tucker as if he had never seen him before. Caboose gasped quickly and took a step back in surprise, looking at Tucker for assurance that everything was all right but didn't get so much as a look in his direction. "Wash...?" There was no response from the Freelancer, he just looked confused.

"Tucker, I'm sorry," Felix said quietly. "We couldn't get him out in time. He has his memories but he can't figure them out, I don't know if we can fix him and I can't promise that he'll be the Washington you remember. I'm sorry." Tucker paused as he took in what Felix just told him, that Wash was now lost to them all and he may never be coming back. Tucker hesitated but walked towards Wash, stopping a foot away and looking into his eyes. Even without the loss of color Tucker couldn't mistake that loss of identity in those eyes, that lost and almost a bit scared look that could never be mistaken. In a flash Tucker was running away.

"Tucker?!" Caboose called, turning and running after the aqua soldier but Tucker was much faster than him thanks to the training Wash had put him through. When he finally stopped Tucker leaned against the rock for support because his intense and whirring thoughts left him dizzy. His expression and emotions switched together, one right after the other in a perfect order that almost looked like poetry, Caboose watching in silence. Confusion, helplessness, fear, and sadness but the last and strongest emotion that filled him was anger, anger and hatred alike. His fist clenched, grinding against and leaving marks in the rock he rested it on, this was all because of Locus. That asshole started this, he captured Wash and he was the one who did this to him and it was all his fault so that meant he had to pay and pay big time. Wash had suffered so much and now he had to suffer again. Tucker could not contain his rage.

"LOOOCUUUS!" he screamed in fury, the entire canyon filling with the noise of his shout that had everyone going silent in surprise as the Reds sprinted towards the two Blues in a heartbeat. Tucker fell to the ground and shook violently as Caboose ran to his side, going to hug him but stopped when he realized the anger coursing through Tucker's body as he gripped the ground in his fists and growled. "He has to pay, he has to _die!_" Tucker looked over as he saw the Reds come over, stopping and staring at Tucker in surprise. He knew Grif and Simmons were concerned, maybe Donut to, but Sarge was only here because they were and that's who Tucker was looking at. "I know how much you hate us, those 'darn, dirty blues.' But what he did to Wash is unforgivable and he must pay for it!" Everyone turned as Sarge cocked his shotgun.

"I saw 'em do it," Sarge told him, everyone surprised by the softness and sorrow in Sarge's voice. "And yer right. This has nothin' to do with those stupid colors the Director gave us! This is about Wash now! What tha' bastard Locus did t' him! From here on out, we are one team. Because where we come from, you just can't have red without blue." Grif and Simmons looked at each other, then back over at Sarge.

"Now that i think about it, Sarge's right," Simmons said. "No matter what's happened or where we've been us Reds and Blues have always stuck together. With the Meta, Wash turning on us, Epsilon, Tex, Carolina, the Director...all of it, we've always been together through it. Red and Blue, always."

"Yeah, like some weird family or something," Grif added, but when he and everyone else realized how true it was they didn't laugh. Tucker looked around at them all with a serious eye for a moment before standing, eyes all back on him again.

"It finally all makes sense," Tucker said slowly. "Everything. Why we've been failing lately, why nothing seems to work just right, and how everything is just...off. We were divided and separated. But we're whole again, we're together. And we will fight!"

"Aww yeah! That's right baby! The Blood Gulch Gang is back in business!" Donut said in glee. "That Locus guy will never know what hit 'em when we come up from behind!"

"DONUT!" everyone shouted.

"What?" Donut whined and out of the silence came a loud, joyous laughter. Man had they missed this. Simmons nudged Grif with a wink and turned to Sarge, clearing his throat to get his attention.

"Excuse me sir, but I was thinking that maybe you shou;d teach Grif how to yell at the soldiers correctly," the maroon soldier noted, getting Grif to tense a bit.

"HEY! I yell at them just fine!" Grif snapped at him. Sarge tilted his head.

"Show me," he said, getting the two to turn. "Go on, show me." Simmons nudged Grif and the orange soldier shoved him a bit in anger before turning to Sarge, who motioned with his shotgun. "Go on." Grif cleared his throat.

"DROP AND GIVE ME TWENTY!" Sarge stumbled with his shotgun, clutching it in what seemed to be fear and everyone went quiet, staring at Grif in surprise. Having been busy with what they were doing they had never actually heard Grif yell so close before and it startled them. Sarge straightened.

"I think he could teach me a few things," Sarge commented and Grif grinned, happy that his helmet hid it. "Now, let's get to work! Locus ain't gonna get an ass whoopin' all by himself!"

"WHOO-RAH!"

* * *

**And that's a wrap!  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
